Martha Spe-hiccup
by SweetChiari
Summary: Martha has the case of hiccups! How will she get rid of them? Will she ever talk again? Can Helen help her find a cure?


Martha was walking around town with her owner Helen Lorraine, who was holding her leash. Martha tried not to drag Helen around too much, despite Helen not minding it too much as she loved Martha's rambling. "Hey, Helen, what's going on at the park?" Martha was very excited to be outside as she had been cooped up in the house for quite some time as it had been raining.

"Oh, well, since the rain has stopped, people are taking to enjoy the outside and the fresh air." Helen answered Martha. Martha grinned at Helen as they walked around town for a little while. Helen brought some more alphabet soup for Martha so she could enjoy the soup and retain the words in her brain.

As they started their journey home, Martha was ready to eat some more alphabet soup as she was ready to talk to Skits again. Helen noticed how happy Martha was and she grinned at how happy the dog was.

When they arrived home, Helen was ready to cook for Martha, but something had started to happen. "Hel _hic _en." Martha managed to say her name, but Helen realized that Martha had made a sound in the middle of trying to speak to her. "What's _hic _wrong _hic_"? The sounds from Martha stopped her from speaking as Helen wondered what was wrong with Martha.

"What's wrong, Martha?" She asked as she went over to Martha. Martha tried to speak only to have the same sound once again. Helen has then realized what was wrong with her best friend. "Martha, you have hiccups!" She exclaimed.

"What are _hic hic _those?" Martha asked her last question for the day as the hiccups just kept on coming and coming and she knew that speaking wasn't going to make them stop.

"Hiccups happen when you drink or eat too fast. Swallowing air is also one of the causes of hiccups." Helen explained to Martha. Martha just gave Helen her large puppy dog eyes and Helen smiled. "Luckily, hiccups don't last forever." Helen says, walking over to Martha. She rubbed Martha's furry head as Martha leaned into her hand.

Helen giggled as Skits entered the house along with T.D. and Jake. T.D. noticed how Martha was acting and he went over to Helen. "Hey, Helen, what's wrong with Martha?" T.D. was worried about the dog as she laid near Helen's feet.

"Martha has a case of the hiccups, so I'm going to nurse her back to her regular, talking self again." Helen answered T.D. with a soft grin on her face. T.D. hated that Martha didn't feel up for talking, but he did know that Helen was going to do her very best to bring Martha back up to speed. He bent down and he pat Martha on her head. Martha looked up at him, obviously happy that he's there for her, but also a little irate because she has hiccups and she can't talk because of the hiccups. _Ugh! Is that how people feel when they can't talk? _Martha wonders as every time she opened up her mouth to speak, a hiccup comes out instead of words and it only irritated her more. "Don't be too upset, Martha." Helen tells Martha as she was filling Martha's bowl with water.

"I'll leave so you can help Martha out." T.D. tells Helen, who nodded her head at him.

"Thanks for coming over, T.D." Helen gave her gratitude to her best male friend coming over to visit her and Martha. T.D told Helen that it was no problem and after he left, Helen gave Martha her bowl of water. Martha started to lap up the water quickly, but Helen had to warn her. "Martha, you already have hiccups. Take it slow on the water. I don't want you to choke." Helen tells Martha as she understood that Helen didn't want anything worse to happen to her.

Martha started to lap up the water at a slower pace. As she drank up her water, Martha could feel her throat relax and when she was done drinking the water, she barked at Helen. "It worked. It worked!" Martha spoke to Helen as Helen giggled.

"Your treatment isn't over just yet, who wants a belly rub?" She asked. Martha's tail started to wag at the fact that Helen was treating her like a queen.

"Me! Me!" Martha was very excited for Helen to give her belly rubs and she laid down on her side to let Helen gently rub her stomach. Martha made sounds of content as Helen rubbed her stomach. _This feels so great! _She thought. "That feels great!" Martha spoke, feeling pleasure from the belly rubs that Helen was giving her.

"Anything to help you feel better, Martha." Helen spoke softly as she stopped rubbing Martha's stomach.

"Thanks, Helen. You're the best human friend ever." Martha spoke to Helen and the young girl responded with a soft smile. However, before Martha could speak back to Helen, the hiccups came back. "Aw, _hic _man. It _hic hic_." Martha stopped bothering to speak as Helen's plan had failed.

"Aw, I thought a bowl of water and a belly rub would have cured your case of the hiccups." Helen tells Martha. Martha whimpered as she realized that Helen's solution to her little problem didn't work. "But, don't worry, Martha, I'll have you cured in no time!" Helen promised Martha, who whined. _I'd rather it be now than later. _Martha thought, knowing that she won't be able to go long without talking. Fear then crept up in her. _What I stop talking because of this? I don't want to go back to just barking when I know I can learn to speak the human language! _Martha thought in horror.

However, because of Martha scaring herself with her thoughts, she realized that she haven't felt the need to hiccup. "Helen." She spoke, shocking Helen as the girl realized that Martha didn't hiccup this time around.

"You didn't hiccup this time around, Martha. What happened? What did you do?" Helen asked Martha, who started to talk happily.

"I scared myself. It sounds silly, but it's true." Martha spoke happily to Helen, very happy that she could speak normally again.

"I'm glad you figured it out, Martha." Helen tells Martha as Martha barked very happily at Helen.

"I'm happy too!" Martha cheered out happily as she never figured that scaring herself would be the cure to her case of the hiccups.


End file.
